1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to staple cartridge covers or shipping aids. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to removable cartridge shipping aids for keeping staples and staple pushers properly positioned within a staple cartridge prior to assembly.
2. Background of Related Art
Certain surgical procedures often require forming lines of staples through tissue sections and, in some instances, severing the tissue between the staple lines with a knife blade. Some surgical staplers typically include a removable staple containing cartridge for use with a surgical instrument. The removable staple cartridge generally includes an outer support or frame member and an insert containing one or more rows of staple containing pockets. In some cases, a staple cartridge includes a plurality of longitudinally staggered rows of staple containing pockets. When severing tissue between the rows of stapled tissue, a knife slot extends between the plurality of rows of staple containing pockets.
The staple containing pockets formed in the insert are open to the tissue engaging surface of the insert and contain staples and pushers for ejecting the staples out of the staple cartridge. The staples are generally maintained within the staple containing pockets such that tissue penetrating tips of the staples lie beneath or flush with the tissue engaging surface of the insert.
As noted above, some surgical instruments are configured to utilize removable staple cartridges. These removable staple cartridges are usually packaged and shipped separately and independently of the surgical stapler. Occasionally, these staples and pushers contained within the staple cartridge may be jostled or shaken loose such that the tissue penetrating tips of the staples project upwardly from the tissue engaging surface, or they fall out of the staple cartridge entirely. Where the staples project upwardly from the tissue engaging surface, it may not be noticed prior to use of the staple cartridge, but may cause the tissue penetrating tips of the staples to catch or snag on tissue as the staple cartridge is positioned about the tissue.
Some surgical staplers utilize loading units that include a staple-containing cartridge and an anvil assembly. The staple cartridge may be loaded with staples and handled during manufacturing.
Thus, there exists a need for a shipping aid or cover to prevent staples and associated pushers from shifting out of staple containing pockets during handling or shipment and prior to assembly of the staple cartridge with a surgical stapler.